


You Can Do This

by narkmutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been angrier and more destructive lately and Gavin wants to know why.<br/>But when he does find out the reason, his heart breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do This

Gavin wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he knew something wasn’t right.

Michael had been angrier lately, much more than usual and Gavin was worried. Whenever he tried to talk to Michael about it though, Michael would just yell at him. It wasn’t only Gavin he would yell at either, it was pretty much everyone in the office.

Last week on lunch break, Kerry had broken a mug and Michael blew off his lid, screamed until his face turned red; he called him an idiot along with a few cursers that Gavin didn’t really want to remember, and he’s pretty sure he shoved him as well. Gavin didn’t think he had seen Kerry more scared.

He was also a lot more destructive. It wasn’t just a controller or his beanie that he would throw anymore. He would throw his controller still, but it hit more than the wall now; once he threw it Ray, who really had done nothing wrong. They were playing a VS with them being the competitors, and Ray had cut in front of Michael on a race. They were almost too scared to call Michael out on being a sore loser, as that’s the only reason they could think of my he would do something like that.  
Gavin’s pretty sure Ray still has a bruise.

The worst thing though (in Gavin’s opinion) was now he was too scared to stay at Michael’s. He had decided that tonight would be the last night he would stay.   
He looked over into the kitchen; Michael was trying to cook them dinner. Trying, being the key word. He heard a tangle of curse words and a smash. Gavin stood up at the sound and walked over to the bench separating the kitchen and lounge room.

“What happened?” Gavin asked. 

Michael span around, and another smash was heard. Gavin looked down near Michael’s feet and saw what he thought was two smashed plates. His eyes widened.   
“Michael, be careful.” Even though Michael had been nothing but a prick to Gavin, that didn’t mean he wanted Michael to get hurt. He looked back up to see Michael with an angry expression, which unfortunately Gavin had become more used to than he would have liked.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” 

All Michael did in reply was pick up a glass that was beside him, and drop it. Shards of glass and water joined the smashed plates on the floor.  
Gavin shook his head, wondered what on earth his boyfriend was doing, and stepped around to the opening of the kitchen.   
“Michael, c’mon, you could get hurt.” He said as he reached out for Michael and took a small step forward. Michael picked up something else from beside him and threw it; it flew past Gavin’s head and hit the wall behind him. Gavin flinched when he heard the sound, thinking of how close that was to connecting with him.  
Gavin stared wide eyed at Michael. He didn’t know what to say.   
But he didn’t have time to say anything as Michael stormed past Gavin, brushing past him none too softly, and Gavin’s body moved backwards on the impact.   
Gavin didn’t waste any time in calling Geoff in saying plans had changed and that he would be staying there tonight and picking up his shoes on the way out of the door.

All Gavin wanted to do when he got home was sleep away the feeling of sadness but Geoff had cornered him into telling him what happened.  
Gavin sighed before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Geoff followed, sat next to his friend, and Gavin started to explain.  
He didn’t want to say anything about Michael throwing something at him, but he found after he started talking, it all came rushing out of him mouth; he ended up stuttering a few times when he started talking to fast.

He also found he felt a lot better after telling Geoff, and at how angry Geoff looked because of Michael. 

“What the fuck?” He remembered Geoff saying. “That prick, when I see him I’m gonna kick his fucking ass.”

Gavin still had a few bad thoughts in his dreams, but he was thankful when he woke up and didn’t remember them.

Geoff didn’t end up yelling at Michael the next day at work, since he looked like he hadn’t slept all night, so he just glared at him through the day.

They were all recording a Minecraft Let’s Play though, when, as Geoff would say, shit hit the fan.  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT ISN’T ACTUALLY THAT HARD TO STAY ON, BUT YOU KEEP FUCKING FALLING OFF! I SWEAR, YOU’RE JUST DOING THIS TO PISS ME OFF!” Michael screamed into the mic, his words directed at Gavin. Gavin just cowered down in his chair.

“I didn’t mean to fall off, Mi-cool. I’m sorry.” Gavin replied in a small voice, though Michael still heard.

“IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULD STOP DOING IT. SERIOSULY, HOW HARD IS IT TO NOT FUCK UP EVERYTHING YOU DO!?” Michael’s face had gone red from how loud he was yelling and his knuckles were white because of how tight he was holding on to the controller.

“Michael, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.” Gavin felt small, so small at how Michael kept talking him down. He really didn’t mean to fall off and lose their chance at winning the game.

“YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT GAVIN, I FUCKING HATE YOU.” Michael threw his controller at the wall in anger. Geoff spun around to look at the pair. Gavin was looking over at Michael, looking like he was about to cry, and Michael was just fuming at him. Geoff decided that this was enough.

“Michael,” He said in his warning fatherly tone. “You need to calm down.”

“How can I calm down when this piece of shit-“  
“Really Michael,” Ray interrupted. Both Gavin and Michael looked up; Gavin at shock that his friend was sticking up for him (but not unthankful for it) and Michael shot him a glare, but Ray continued. “You do need to chill out. You look like steam is about to come out of your ears.” He tried laughing it off, to try and keep the mood up, but the tension just became twice as think as Michael span around to face him and pretty much yelled in his face.

“Shut the FUCK up Ray. You’re not involved in this.” 

“Well when you’re treating not only your, but my friend like shit, I think it involves me.” 

“Ray, seriously, shut the fuck up before I shut you up.”

Geoff glared at Michael. He got that this whole rage thing was Michael’s persona, but this was ridiculous. He wouldn’t let him harass his friends and co-workers.

“Michael.” Geoff said deeply, standing up with his arms cross. He put on a stern look, and made it seem like he towered over Michael’s sitting form. “That is enough. Unless you can calm down and apologize, get out of this office.”

Michael wasn’t intimidated, just angrier.   
“You’re not a part of this either Geoff.” Michael said.

“I am your boss, Michael. I am as part of this as much as either Ray or Gavin, who you’ve been insulting and threatening all morning, and it’s getting ridiculous. They have done nothing that deserves what you’re giving them.” Geoff leaned over to Michael and whispered something. Gavin thought only Michael was supposed to hear it, but Gavin could hear every word Geoff said, and he must admit, it filled him with a bit of happiness for his friend sticking up for him.  
“I know what you did last night to Gavin, and it is not okay. It is not okay for you to abuse your boyfriend and my friend like this.”

Michael span around to face Gavin.

“You told him!?” He yelled. Gavin pushed his chair back, trying to get away from Michael. Gavin, again, didn’t know what to say to Michael, so he just slowly nodded. If it were possible, it seemed Michael’s face had gotten redder. Michael’s teeth grinded together and his hands formed into tight fists; but before he could do anything, Geoff span him around. Gavin could see the look he was giving Michael, and it even made Gavin feel intimidated.

“Michael. Calm down, or leave.”

No one was expecting the reaction that Michael gave.  
Michael never was the one to cry. Everyone, especially Gavin knew of this. So that’s why when Michal suddenly burst out in tears, no one knew what to do. 

Gavin was the first to react. He stood up and went to Michael’s side, but he was just pushed back.  
Michael brought up an arm to rub at his eyes roughly, but tears kept forming.  
“Fuck.” Gavin knew that Michael was trying to yell in annoyance, but his voice just broke. 

Michael covered his hands with his face. If he was going to cry (as much as he didn’t want to), he might as well not let the others see it.  
But, they could all hear it, as Michael sobbed. 

Gavin tried again to try and comfort Michael. When Gavin put his hands on his shoulders, he stilled but didn’t push away, so he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Michael pretty much collapsed in Gavin’s arms and curled into him as his tears fell down his cheeks and on to Gavin’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Love,” Gavin soothed. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“Fuck no, it’s not okay.” Michael whimpered. He pulled his hands out from in front of his face and wrapped them around Gavin’s neck tightly. “They’re g-gone Gavin. They’re gone!”   
Michael sobbed loudly and held on tighter.

Gavin held his blubbering boyfriend closer, his arms wrapped around his waist to keep him up. He looked to Geoff, who pointed behind him to the door. Gavin nodded slightly and Geoff walked out of the room. The rest of the crew followed.

Gavin rest his head against his boyfriend’s, kissing his temple and kept his lips there. He murmured against his skin small comforting words and that he was still there. He wanted to ask who it was that was gone, and where they went, but Gavin was a little scared of the answer he would get.

Michael’s legs decided to give out and Gavin lead them down gently to the ground. Michael clung on to Gavin, his arms and now legs wrapped around him. His body shook violently and tears wouldn’t stop falling down his cheeks. Gavin was sure that his shirt was wet, but he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was why Michael was a broken down mess in his arms. 

After a long time, Michael as reduced to whimpers and coughs and Gavin thought he must have fallen asleep. He picked him up carefully and carried him over to the small couch and laid him down. Michael made a bit of a struggle to let Gavin go, but he eventually did. 

Gavin’s heart broke when he saw how sad Michael was, even in his sleep. He soothed his brow and kissed his forehead before walking out the room.  
He closed the door behind him and leant back on it. He sighed, feeling quite exhausted himself. 

He looked up to see the rest of the guys walking up to him.  
“How’s he doing?” Jack asked softly. 

Gavin shook his head. “He’s asleep now, but, I can’t explain it, he was so-.” Gavin took a moment to think of the best word to describe how Michael was. When he thought of a fitting word he sighed it out, “Broken.”

The guys nodded and the slowly and quietly made their way back into the room. They looked down at Michael, and much like it had done to Gavin, their hearts broke a little bit when they saw him look so, broken.

Gavin didn’t go back to his desk like the others. They continued on with small bits of work with their headphones on in silence. 

Gavin sat down on the side of the couch and reached over to take one of Michael’s clenched hands in his own. Michael gripped on tightly. He traced his boyfriend’s knuckles with his thumb and lay down next to him. His legs went over the side of the couch and it wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he still didn’t care.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around Michael’s waist, hoping to make Michael feel secure and safe in his sleep. 

Michael whimpered and rolled over into Gavin’s arms.   
“Gav.” He murmured into his boyfriend’s skin.  
“Yeah?” Gavin asked softly. Michael opened his eyes and stared for a moment before opening his mouth.  
“They’re gone, Gavin. Th-they left me.”

Gavin pulled him in closer so Michael could rest his head on his chest.  
“Who’s gone, Michael?” Gavin was still worried of the answer, but he needed to be there for his boyfriend.  
Michael squeezed his eyes shut before answering.

“My mum and dad. They got caught up in a crash. They.. They left.”

Gavin’s eyes started to water. He leant up on his elbow and took Michael’s face in his hand. Gavin had no idea what to say or how to comfort him, but he would try.

“Michael. It’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”  
Michael nodded and buried his head into the crook of Gavin’s neck.   
Gavin whispered the final words between them that day and held on even tighter.

“I love you Michael, you can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I got from my tumblr account, so yeah


End file.
